


Schultz and a Past

by MozartKing



Category: Django Unchained (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Language, Mild Blood, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: While Django, Broomhilda, and King are around camp King shares a story on his past





	Schultz and a Past

Django and Broomhilda were walking and holding hands, they see King sitting at the fire holding a photo "go and talk to him" Django faced his wife cocking an eyebrow "what you mean, go and talk to him?" she pointed "he's fine, he's actin like the white dentist we fuckin know, he can talk to Fritz" she walked to King, he huffed and followed.

"hey doc! got an appointment for a patient?" King didn't say, he gave a small smile "you want to tell us honey?" said Broomhilda putting a hand on his shoulder, "you are an angel miss Broomhilda, but my emotions cannot be fixed" "told ya King would act like this" she slapped his shoulder, "please dear, you been acting this way for hours looking at that photo" she said kneeling ""where's that handsome German dentist we all know and love, this ain't the King we know" said Broomhilda looking at Django "you better answer King, cause she'll slap ya till you tells her" he looked at the photo, "alright." 

Broomhilda sat down cross legged "hope it ain't another Broomhilda fairytale cause my legs fell asleep the last time" said Django with Broomhilda glaring "tell us King, I ain't getting back up" King got up and gave the photo to Broomhilda. "that is me, when I was younge in my youth right before I became a bounty hunter and killing" "you quite the handsome devil Schultz, with no beard you ain't change a bit" Django glared at Broomhilda who chuckled, "who these people?" asked Broomhilda "that is me on the left, my brother Hans, and an African American woman in between us both" he pointed to his brother, Broomhilda and Django looked "you had a brother King?" he nodded "now I want to hear this fairytale" said Django, "go on Schultz, you ain't got to say it if you don't want"  
he smiled.

"I was the youngest from my brother, we were the best of family" "what was his full name?" asked Django "his name was Hansel, Hansel Schultz, after our mother and father died Hansel and I had gone to America so my brother could help me get away from the depression I was forcing on myself, and we grew up working jobs and serving higher men and women. My brother taught me how to be a gentleman and had me study English and German, if you put it in a sense."  
"how old were you King?" asked Broomhilda putting a hand on his knee, "I was about 20 during the days, you both were probably not born when I was still working" Django scoffed "so, what the fuck happened King, why the fuck you crying over that, unless something happened to your big brother?" his wife slapped his arm "go ahead King, we won't bite" "I don't but she do" said Django smirking at his wife "well, when I turned 30 and my brother turned 39, we had worked and helped a young mistress on her plantation farm. and while we were there, I spotted a young beautiful African slave with bright brown eyes as dark as the trees itself, and, even her hair with more beauty then I think god could make." "that her Shultz, the one in the photo?" asked Broomhilda, he nodded "what happend to her then?" Django handed the photo back and King smoothed it.  
"during a walk and helping building a house I spotted her again and again, till I could not handle myself and decided to go and talk to the young slave. But, my brother had caught me before I could go and say hello in German or French, told me to not get into a trouble time with her, or they might shoot me, but I didn't listen and went over while he was not looking and we chatted and chatted all the way till nightfall."

"what happened ya'll get caught?" asked Django "not quite, but in a sense yes, my brother had caught me making love to her and moving my fingers on her arms, he saw and pulled me away and well, swatted me on the back of the head but I knew from his smile that deep down he was proud of me choosing a young dove" Broomhilda drew closer to Django, "what happend, you both decided to get married and have kids or something?" asked Django smoothing his wife's hair "no, after a few days myself and the fellow young slave decided to run away together, but my brother thought it would be safer to get married under secret, so, we agreed."  
Broomhilda turned to her husband, and saw a tear from King "what happend, after ya'll got married in a sense?" "we were getting a farm done, I saw before my brother the young slave being dragged by some men that we worked with, I looked and ran to her and tried to grab her arm and she held onto mine" "what your brother do?" he looked at them "my brother heard yelling and the girl's screams and stopped with the ropes, and ran to us, when the man was about to put the whip on me, I saw my brother hit the man in the jaw, and picked me up and glared straight at me. Once we saw the man who whipped the poor girl tried to reach for his gun but I saw the gun sitting right by me, I picked it up, my brother told me not to pull the trigger but I refused and shot the man clean and dead with whip still in hand. I moved my brother out of the way and when another man was trying to run, I had shot him dead in the skull making him fall in the cotton."

"what happend after that King?" "after I picked her up and inspected her we all heard the dogs and men with lanterns running and yelling, so we ran and ran till we saw a cabin my brother had caught notice of" "so you hid her?" "Django, stop interrupting, go on Schultz" he smirked at them "yes, in a matter of fact we did hide her and we did ourselves as well, then after a few days we decided to head up North till" he looked down with a hand on his mouth "what happened?" he swallowed "we got out of a nearby cabin we found close to the mountains, and after we did a man who had also worked on that plantation caught notice of her, and, shot her in the upper chest making her fall infront of mine. When I saw her fall, I got my gun and shot him dead without looking back, I went down to her sight to only craddle her and hearing her breath hard" "did she say anything?" he nodded "we heard the dogs and men yelling, I heard my brother yelling for me to go, I only heard her say in a whisper in my ear, "you will do great my love, and never let a gun change your gentleman state" she put something in my hands, once she fell my brother grabbed my arms but I refused and so, he hit me to a point of where I could not hold onto her and we ran."

Django and Broomhilda had nothing to say, and all they did was stare at a crying King "what happend after you ran, what happend to your brother?" asked Broomhilda "well, after a few years once I reached 35, we decided to stop working and decided to get a place to ourselves and learn how to shoot out in the mountains, my brother had taught me how to shoot better" they laughed "one day, while we were hunting in the woods I shot a small buck about this size" he showed the size with his hands "when my brother told me to get it, I saw three gentlemen about my brother's size and age come towards me, they looked as if the ones from the wanted drawings. When they were about to shoot me I heard my brother yell, he put himself infront and, and" Django and Broomhilda looked "he fell, his blood had gone on the ground before himself" he breathed in deep "I saw the men come towards me, I grabbed my brother's gun and shot one then the other, when the last tried to run, he fell, I went up and stood on his foot and crushed his it to a point of breaking it making him scream, and when I looked at those pleading blue eyes I pointed the trigger to the dead of night skull making his head go down in the snow" they looked "that when you became a bounty hunter, King?" he nodded putting his hands over his face "King" Broomhilda hugged him tight, "we don't know how to help you Schultz, but those men had to pay and thank the fucking lord those men did pay" he smiled "I don't know if God had sent me an angel, because you miss Broomhilda had been sent down from God to be one" Django came over and put a hand on his shoulder "like my wife said, we don't know how ta help ya there King, only support and thank god those fuckers got there cocks shot off" he smiled and put the photo back in his pocket "you mentioned she gave you somethin, what was it King?" asked Django, he showed them a necklace with a stone attached "this was her birth stone" "what was her name, King?" "she was never given one, but, she loved it when I called her Gretel."


End file.
